


Strangers in a Gay Land

by SeraphStarshine



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing Gerard Way, Crossdressing Kink, Dirty Talk, Gay Bar, M/M, Random Hookup, Top Frank Iero, mentions of past cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 14:51:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3696404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeraphStarshine/pseuds/SeraphStarshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank can't help but be curious when he spots what appears to be a girl in a male gay bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strangers in a Gay Land

Frank Iero was having a bad day - well actually a bad life over all, but today had been the final straw in the pile of bad events that had been plaguing him, and he had decided he no longer gave a fuck.

Not that he had given many fucks about anything before, but now that he had lost his stupid job as a lawyer, which his mother had pushed him into, even though all he ever wanted was to be in a band, he was done trying to make anything out of himself.

It wasn't like Frank was a bad lawyer, he had actually been quite good at his job. It was his inability to keep his dick in his pants that had gotten him canned, and all because his boyfriend...well ex-boyfriend now...had called him out in front of everyone, his boss included.

He loved his boyfriend - he really had, but celibacy had never been his thing, and in his mind - fucking and love were two different matters entirely, but of course, his boyfriend didn't see it that way. Apparently fucking around at the office wasn't allowed either, but seriously - who reads all the fine print in those contracts? Not Frank - that was for sure.

So that was how he found himself in a random gay bar owned by his best friend Bert, because nothing cheered Frank up as much as a good fuck, and he was determined to find that tonight. So far, he had just been hanging out at the bar, getting himself pleasantly buzzed and keeping an eye out for anyone who would be willing to have Frank's dick in their ass tonight.

For just wanting a random hookup, he was being incredibly picky. He didn't want anyone who reminded him of his ex, and it seemed like every suitable looking guy had some feature that brought him to mind. A few men had approached him and attempted to start a conversation, but so far, he had turned them all away.

The night was dragging on, and Frank was beginning to lose hope for his attention seeking dick, when he noticed an anomaly that was rarely seen in a gay bar - a girl.

Well, at first glance they seemed like a girl; shoulder length black hair, a form fitting tank top coupled with a flowing black skirt and black sparkly heels to match, but as she drew closer, Frank realized it was indeed a male, just a very effeminate one. He had perfected the art of makeup, and everything from his delicate nose to his artistic hands screamed beautiful.

The only giveaways to the fact that this was indeed a guy were the lack of breast and the slightly masculine jawline. Cross dressing had never been one of Frank's kinks, but this stranger made him change his mind on that matter instantly.

Downing his drink in one gulp, Frank crossed the crowded dance floor to approach this stranger that had captured his attention without doing anything besides existing. His entire body was humming with desire, and he wasn't going to rest until this man who was more gorgeous than any girl Frank had ever met was underneath him screaming his name.

Now Frank might have seemed slightly confident in his abilities to hook up with someone who he had never met before, but he was an attractive guy, and he knew it. He also knew just what to say and do to get people to want him, everyone in his previous law office could attest to that. Plus - this guy was practically oozing a fuck me vibe, throwing his head back as he danced with reckless abandon, a small smile gracing his lips as the song changed to one he obviously enjoyed.

"Hey gorgeous." Frank sidled up next to the stranger whose stunning eyes lit up when they fell on him.

"Hey yourself sexy." He winked at him before shamelessly grinding himself against Frank.

They danced together until the song ended and both of them were sufficiently out of breath and sweaty to boot. Both of their brains seemed to be on the same wavelength, and Frank leaned up as the stranger leaned down, their lips colliding in a hot, messy kiss, tongues sliding against each other in an imitation of the dance their bodies had just performed.

"Fuck..." the stranger groaned when they finally pulled apart for air, and Frank got hard just from the needy tone in his voice.

"Can I buy you a drink?" Frank raised his voice to be heard over the pounding bass.

"Nah - I'm tapped out...but you could do something else for me?" The stranger leaned down to whisper in Frank's ear, his hot breath causing him to shiver in anticipation. Fucking hell - this guy was eager, and that was a huge turn on for Frank.

"Oh hell yes..." Frank smirked before grabbing the stranger's hand and dragging him off toward the back, because Bert knew how to design a club, and he had made numerous private rooms that you would usually have to pay for, but since Frank was best friends with the owner, he was graced with his own key.

"What's your name honey?" Frank panted out as he locked the door behind them, turning on the light to reveal a room made for sex complete with a bed and all the lube and condoms you could need.

"Gee," he blushed lightly, which made his feminine features all the more attractive.

"I'm Frank."

"Mhmm Frank...I like that. It fits you," Gee giggled, and Frank was left to ponder how someone could be so fucking hot and adorable all at the same time.

"What do you want to do sugar?" Frank asked, because he might be dying for a fuck, but he wouldn't ever do anything that the other person wasn't comfortable with.

"I want you to fuck me so hard that I can't walk for a week." Gee's voice dropped lower as he spoke, and Frank's already hard dick became impossible harder at his words. Gee's pretty mouth voicing such dirty thoughts was already driving Frank crazy, and at this rate he was going to come before he even got inside him.

Frank roughly pressed Gee onto the mattress while kissing him senseless, needing to feel those lips on his again. Gee's erection jutted up through his flowy skirt, and Frank slipped his hand underneath his waistband, only to groan aloud when he realized that Gee wasn't wearing any underwear.

"Oh god..." Gee muttered as Frank began to stroke him slowly, moving his lips down his neck and sucking what would be an impressive hickey onto his previously unblemished skin. Frank tossed off Gee's shirt so he could reach more of the perfect, pale body. He began marking him up harshly, but Gee sure as hell wasn't complaining.

"Shit Frank, just fuck me - please...I need you."

Frank couldn't believe how fucking perfect Gee was, it was like he had conjured him up with some mystical mind powers he didn't know he possessed, because all he wanted was a hot sweaty fuck, and apparently that was exactly what Gee wanted too - if his words weren't enough proof of that, his fingers fumbling with Frank's belt showed it.

"Patience baby," Frank cooed and Gee whined when he pulled away from him, leaving him needy and aching.

Frank reached over to a small dresser beside the bed and procured a tube of lube and a condom before removing Gee's skirt entirely, admiring the perfect view he had of his swollen cock. Leaning down, he pressed a light kiss to the head, licking the slit before pulling away.

"Fucking tease," Gee gasped out breathlessly while Frank covered two of his fingers in lube as quickly as he could.

"You love it," Frank winked before pushing one finger against Gee's tight entrance, eliciting a quiet moan from him in the process.

"I don't need it, just get inside me," Gee begged, but Frank simply ignored him, adding another finger before beginning a scissoring motion that had Gee grinding down on his hand desperately.

"Nuh uh sugar - I don't want to hurt you."

Because Frank may fuck almost anything, but he wasn't a dick, and no matter what Gee said, he was going to make sure he was ready for him. He continued to finger him, enjoying the sight of Gee completely unraveling above him as he let out breathy moans and gasps when his fingers brushed against his prostate.

Finally - Frank couldn't take it any longer; he had to get inside Gee before he came simply from the sight of him getting off on his fingers, so he removed them quickly.

"Frankie...please." Gee gazed down at him as he removed his restrictive clothing before rolling on a condom and lubing up his aching cock, his pupils blown wide with lust as he began stroking his own dick as he waited for Frank to return.

"Fuck - you are so fucking pretty. Are you ready babe?"

Seriously - Frank could not picture anything better than this gorgeous guy all spread out for him, wearing nothing but those sexy heels and a fuck me face. Gee nodded desperately in response, and Frank pressed his dick against his entrance, sinking all the way in with one thrust. He had to stop for a second and compose himself, because fuck - Gee was so fucking tight that he had to contain his already building orgasm.

"Move please..." Gee panted, but Frank decided to tease him for just a little bit longer.

"Beg for it," he hissed.

"Fuck Frankie - I need you to fuck me. I'm your fucking slut...I need you so badly."

"Oh god - you're so fucking sexy," Frank groaned as he began to move, Gee clenching around him with every thrust. Frank wanted this to last forever, but he was already way too close, and with Gee moaning like someone straight out of a fucking porno, he knew he wasn't going to last longer than a few minutes.

" _Ahh_...fuck Frank - right there...oh god, please don't stop."

Frank smirked to himself, and now that he had found Gee's prostate, he made sure to hit it every time, loving the way he tightened around his cock, because fucking hell - it was so hot. Gee was so perfect, this was basically the best fuck Frank had ever experienced, and he had slept with more people than he could count.

"Shit Gee - I'm close..." Frank gasped out when he felt the familiar heat pooling in his belly.

"Harder... _ahh_ fuck, I want you to ruin me," Gee moaned, and Frank complied with his request, slamming into him so hard that the headboard began to bang against the wall, and Frank wouldn't have been surprised if he fucked Gee straight through the mattress at this point.

"Oh shit Gee..." Frank gasped. His entire body was flooding with pleasure, and he knew he was seconds away from what might be the best orgasm of his life. Wanting to take Gee over with him, he covered his straining erection with his hand, pumping him quickly in time with his movements.

"So close - so fucking close..." Gee could barely speak now, each word punctuated with desperate moans and gasps for air.

"Come for me slut," Frank hissed and that was all it took for Gee to explode all over Frank's hand, crying out loudly in ecstasy. Frank followed seconds later, coming so hard he literally saw stars, continuing to thrust into Gee slowly until he was empty.

"Fucking hell - that was amazing," Gee gasped as Frank slowly pulled out of him, marveling at how perfect Gee looked with sex hair and sweaty skin.

"We should do this again sometime," Frank agreed, because Gee was the best fuck he had ever had, and he thought he might go crazy if he never saw him again.

"I would like that," Gee sighed in contentment.

Gee had no idea that he would be the one person that could satisfy Frank so completely that he would stop sleeping around and actually decide to settle down and be in a committed relationship, and Frank had no idea that he would end up getting married to the random stranger who made him realize he had a thing for cross dressing, but of course - that was exactly what happened.

If someone had told Frank yesterday that the event that would turn his shitty life around would be fucking someone in a gay bar, he would have laughed in their face, but life works in strange ways, and Gee was exactly what Frank needed.


End file.
